Images, such as biometrics, may be recorded and/or used to identify or verify subjects. However, poor image quality may prevent visual identification systems from identifying subjects. For example, poor image quality may occur because of poor lighting, poor resolution, poor sharpness, high noise level, poor range of angles, and/or poor orientation of the subject in the image. As such, visual identification systems and/or visual verification systems may not be sufficiently robust to identify subjects in various challenging environments.